


Swing

by GeekyIdiotCas



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyIdiotCas/pseuds/GeekyIdiotCas
Summary: Writober Day 9





	Swing

Euden was smiling. It was a nice day in the castle gardens today, the sun was out and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. The weather was also warm, not too hot, not too cold. A squeaky giggle brought him out of his thoughts as he looked down at his twin, whom he was pushing on the swing.

“Higher, Euden! Push me higher!” She demanded, her laughter rising through the air. Euden’s smile grew as he pushed her higher.

“Anything her highness wants, I shall do.” Euden responded through her squeals. He was surprised the swing hadn’t broken yet with how hard he was pushing his sister and how high she was going.

“I feel like a dragon soaring through the sky!” Zethia exclaimed as she went high into the air. Euden continued to push her, his heart soaring as high as she was. Even Notte, who was watching from the tree branch, wasn’t as high as his heart.

Suddenly, the sunlight dimmed. Looking up in confusion, Euden saw dark clouds coming and covering the sun. The swing then hit him, making him look down at the now empty swing. “Zethia?” Euden asked, looking around. Notte wasn’t even in the tree anymore. He was alone. “Zethia, where are you? Zethia!” Euden continued to call, looking around the castle gardens for his twin.

A dark energy appeared behind him, and when he turned around, Zethia was standing next to the swing. She looked at him with a hurt expression, which slowly melted into a smirk. Her blue eyes turned red as more dark energy surrounded her, transforming her. “Brother, you didn’t push me high enough,” Her distorted voice spoke as the energy finished transforming her into the dark Empress. The dark energy then returned, more condensed and visible as dark mist. She weaved her hands through it before sending it towards Euden.

The prince then woke with a gasp, the low light from the dying candles in his room barely lighting up his surroundings. He was in the Halidom, not his old castle’s gardens. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Euden shakily got out of his bed. There was no way he could go back to sleep now.

But even though he left his room and sleep behind, the lone swing and high-pitched giggles still haunted his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't sleep, so i wrote today's writober prompt instead.


End file.
